herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy
Gummy the Alligator is a recurring character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is the beloved pet of Pinkie Pie. Personality When Gummy is first introduced in the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen, he shows rather jumpy behavior. After Pinkie Pie removes him from the bath tub and sets him on the floor, he proceeds to bite her repeatedly; however, as he has no teeth, this does not harm Pinkie, who barely even reacts. Party of One shows that his behavior is usually more peaceful and a little more distant, although he still tends to bite whatever happens to be near him, such as balloons or streamers. Gummy is docile to the point of absurdity in Party of One. In direct contrast with Pinkie Pie's crazed antics, he shows close to no awareness of his surroundings, often standing still and staring into space with the same unchanging expression on his face, though in his first appearance he seems to raise the sides of his mouth to make an almost small "smile." At his birthday party, Gummy "dances" to music by simply waving his tail side-to-side. He also uses a ball of wool as a toy, pushing it along with his nose or riding it as it rolls along. Pinkie seems convinced that Gummy is much more complex and lively than he appears to be. At the end of Party of One, for example, she says that Gummy was "pretty upset" that his after-birthday party was "cut short" when Rainbow Dash pulled them away, despite the fact that Gummy had shown no change in his behavior or mood whatsoever. In Just for Sidekicks, she even interprets his silence as if he were actually speaking to her. Just for Sidekicks marks the first episode since Feeling Pinkie Keen that he has any change of expression beyond his vacant stare. He narrows his eyes angrily when Angel mocks him and the other pets at the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, again when he witnesses Angel trying to ditch them on a train to the Crystal Empire, and a third time with happy relief when Spike's growling stomach is quieted, keeping them safe from detection on the ride back. In the episode Maud Pie, he is shown with a bored expression alongside the rest of the Mane Six's pets. In Slice of Life, Gummy has an existential monologue in his head. In Party Pooped, he appears in Pinkie Pie's bedroom at Sugarcube Corner, attempting to catch a bumblebee with his tongue through a glass window. Depiction in the series Season one Gummy is introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen when Pinkie Pie brings Twilight Sparkle to her apartment to clean her of mud. Pinkie's Pinkie Sense is triggered by "an alligator in the tub," and she promptly fishes out Gummy. Twilight jumps out of the tub in fright, but Pinkie explains that he has no teeth, and Gummy demonstrates his harmlessness by biting Pinkie all over, to no harmful effect. Gummy later appears in Party of One and accompanies Pinkie Pie in her singing telegram, which invited her friends to Gummy's first birthday party at Sugarcube Corner. At his party, he "dances" by wagging his tail, lounges in a punch bowl and the apple bobbing bin, and stands around with a vacant expression, either on all-fours or on his hind legs. Later, when Pinkie's invitations to Gummy's after-birthday party are rejected, Gummy accompanies Pinkie Pie as she investigates the secret her friends held from her. When she brings Spike in for questioning, Gummy bites on Spike's tail and pulls it back to restrain him. Afterwards, Gummy's after-birthday party is celebrated by Pinkie and her imaginary friends until interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who pulls Pinkie and Gummy to Pinkie's surprise birthday party at the Sweet Apple Acres barn house. Once there, Pinkie realizes that her friends were never trying to abandon her, and she and Gummy enjoy the festivities with the others; Gummy is seen jumping up at a balloon tossed between Applejack and Fluttershy, biting it once it lands. Afterwards, they all agree to include Gummy's after-birthday party in the festivities. Season two Gummy is later seen in May the Best Pet Win!, participating in the girls' regular "Pony-pet play date" with Pinkie. Season three He appears again in Just for Sidekicks as one of the pets Spike volunteers to petsit in exchange for a jewel. Here, Pinkie acts as if she understands what Gummy's 'saying', interpreting his silence however she sees fit, and also heatedly asserts that she loves him more when saying goodbye. This is also one of the few episodes where he expresses other emotions beyond his vacant stare, such as disdain at Angel's behavior or relief when Spike and the pets avoid being caught on the train back home. Gummy's final season three appearance is in Magical Mystery Cure. During What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me, Rainbow Dash puts him in a birdcage, and by the time of I've Got to Find a Way, he is no longer in the cage. Season four Gummy appears briefly in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, being used as a nail file by Discord. Gummy also appears in Castle Mane-ia. A brief live-action footage of a baby alligator in a passive mood is used to depict Gummy in the episode Pinkie Pride. This footage is used within Pinkie Pie's Goof Off shenanigans to liken it to Cheese Sandwich's rubber chicken Boneless appearing in a live-action footage of a puppet animation during the musical number that time. The footage is based on an available stock video of the baby alligator which was purchased off Pond5.com. In Filli Vanilli, Gummy is briefly seen trying to eat a live turkey. Gummy appears in Maud Pie, chomping on the title character's tail so that she "wouldn't get lost", according to Pinkie. He also appears in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, where he plays the part of an Earth pony in the E.U.P. Guard in Fluttershy's play. Season five Gummy appears with Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone when Pinkie and Gummy work to bake up a recipe made by Pinkie's Granny Pie. After Pinkie's cutie mark vibrates noticing that the map at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle is summoning her, Pinkie leaves Gummy to bake with the recipe without her, but all Gummy does is lay on the counter with the mixer in his mouth. Gummy appears in Slice of Life, talking to himself in his head about the "meaning of life without a cutie mark". In Party Pooped, as Pinkie panics over not knowing how to impress Prince Rutherford, Gummy just licks Pinkie's face which automatically gives Pinkie the idea to travel to Yakyakistan. While Pinkie was away, Gummy drops from the ceiling and lands on Twilight's head. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, during the Mane Six's pet grooming day at Carousel Boutique, Applejack mistakes Gummy for a hairbrush, causing Gummy to bite Winona's ear and Winona to toss Gummy onto Owlowiscious' head. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks]], Pinkie Pie has a plush doll shaped like Gummy. Friendship Through the Ages In the Rainbow Rocks animated encore short]] Friendship Through the Ages, the plush doll shaped like Gummy is seen around Pinkie Pie's neck. Depiction in comics In , Gummy helps free the citizens of Ponyville from Cassie the kelpie's hypnotic control by biting her tail. In , Discord turns Gummy into a Godzilla-like monster to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks. Other depictions The Elements of Harmony guidebook Be careful what you put in front of GUMMY, because he's likely to grab it! But don't blame Pinkie Pie's pet alligator so quickly. He doesn't mean any harm; it's just his nature. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Mute Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Non-Action